


Watermelon and Alcohol

by ObliviateMyMind



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, First Time, Hopefully not cursed, Kym's Watermelon Flavored Condoms, Kywi needs love too, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, use protection kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviateMyMind/pseuds/ObliviateMyMind
Summary: He never expected this, a few drinks with his sergeant and he was already compromising his position and their relationship.He should've said no, he should’ve kept their relationship professional, he should never have listened to Kym Ladell.Instead, he listened to the instinct tightening in his gut.
Relationships: William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	Watermelon and Alcohol

She kissed him fiercely, her soft lips tasting of watermelon and alcohol. To Will’s surprise, he found that he didn’t hate it, the sweet flavor melting in his mouth. She was above him, her muscular legs straddling his hips barely above the half-erect problem growing in his pants.

He never expected this, a few drinks with his sergeant and he was already compromising his position and their relationship. This is what he got for taking her watermelon, their subsequent fall landing them in this foreign new territory.

Her lips were pulling away from his now, hovering inches from his face as they panted, faces flushed. Recognition seemed to flash in her eyes as she leaned back away from him, now fully sitting on his lap.

“What the heck did I just do!?” He couldn’t believe he had kissed Kym Ladell of all people. His subordinate had always been a thorn in his side, her chaotic nature always clashing with his. Sure she was beautiful, but she tried his patience every day! He should forget about being a gentleman and simply push her off his lap, making a mad dash for the exit as quickly as he could.

“Heh, don’t worry Willame, that wasn’t _so_ bad.” She was smirking at him now, mischief and something else he couldn’t name swimming in her honey warm eyes. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone that I was your first kiss.”

“How dare you assume that I’ve never kissed anyone-”

“Shh Will, just relax,” vaguely in the back of his mind he registered that this was the first time she had called him Will but was quickly distracted by her shifting her hips forward, lips capturing his again.

Her hands were cupping the back of his neck, her thumbs lifting his face to meet hers. He brought his legs closer to his chest, raising her above him as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist, lips never leaving hers.

She pushed him away for a quick breath, quickly pulling him back in with a hand in his hair and another around his chin. His mouth was open against hers, her hands trailing down his neck to her chest as her tongue slipped in to mingle with his.

“Will, bed now.”

He should've said no, he should’ve kept their relationship professional, he should never have listened to Kym Ladell. Instead, he listened to the instinct tightening in his gut and lifted her by her strong thighs, pulling farther around his hips as her tongue continued to explore his mouth.

It was only a few steps to the bed, him sitting down on the sheets while she encircled her legs around him, taking full advantage of their new position. He was lost in the feel of her hands, running through his hair, stroking his body, wrapping around his wrists, and oh-

His hands were now on her breasts. Unmoving, he could feel his face burning completely unaware of what he was supposed to do in this situation. All he knew was Kym’s teeth were on his lip, pulling it towards her before she released it to whisper in his ear.

“Will, touch me.” Taking the nibble on his ear lobe as further permission, he lightly squeezed, the soft mounds foreign to him, yet very familiar to his member if the tinge of interest was anything to go by. He was rewarded with a soft sigh ghosting across his neck, encouraging him to explore her soft flesh. Oh so delicately he kneed and cupped her supple breasts. His thumb brushed against her nipple, earning a gasp from Kym against his neck. He paused, momentary panicking.

“Crap, Kym I’m so sorry I-”

Her lips covered his, effectively silencing him. “Do that again,” she breathed out, practically ripping her shirt off in the process of having him closer. He watched as she unclasped her bra, the lacey undergarment falling somewhere in the sheets as her beautiful breasts were revealed to him. Flushing, he quickly looked away before Kym’s hands were on him, pulling his shirt off with the urgency of a drowning woman.

He repeated the action on one rosy pink bud, then the other. Taking the breathy moan she released as a sign, he lightly pinched a bud, rubbing it between his fingers in time with the soft music that was currently escaping Kym Ladell. Shyly leaning into her, he kissed her collarbone, dragging his lips across the smooth flesh, ever so lightly raking his teeth against her skin.

He sucked her skin as she had his, trailing ever lower as his hands continued their ministrations. He reached her cleavage, gingerly sucking his way to her nipple, flicking his tongue against the perky bud. Vibrations rumbled through him where their skin pressed together, lost in the sensation of her surrounding him.

Suddenly he was on his back, pushed down on the bed by the woman smirking down at him, her hands pulling at his clothing. “Kym what are you doin-”

She silenced him with a lick to his cock, letting her tongue travel his length from base to tip, enjoying the taste of precum on her lips. She swirled her tongue around his tip and made eye contact with him before she was taking his whole length into her hot mouth. He’s moaning underneath her, eyes glued to where her head bobs up and down his painfully hard member. He felt his hips buck up to meet her involuntarily, desperately seeking the warmth of her wet mouth. Her eyes lit up with mischief, apprehension briefly making itself known below the sea of arousal he was currently fighting. In one swift motion, she was gagging around him and- god he was so _close_. He felt himself tipping over, the precipice of the cliff under his feet and-

The warmth left, the scorching fire now suffocating around him.

He looked up dazed to find Kym pulling herself away from him, yanking her clothing off, leaving her in only the lacey panties that matched her long-forgotten bra. She hovered above him, digging through her wallet of all things, and oh-

She pulled a condom out, ripping the foil packaging with her teeth. God, he wanted to see what else those teeth could do. Mustering the courage, Will sucked in a breath before reaching up to rub her through the thin fabric separating them. Jesus, she was so wet, practically soaking as the reality that this was real and not another dream hit him. She was real, and she was here now. He was the one touching her, nobody else. He hissed as she wrapped her fingers around him again, slowly rolling the condom onto his leaking dick.

She quickly removed her drenched underwear before positioning herself to sit on his lap as her hands wrapped back around his hard cock. Seeing her here above him, sensually looking as if he belonged to her, he allowed himself to revel in the chaos that followed her like a moth follows a flame. Kym Ladell was a force of nature, one that chose and blessed him, her constant presence a comfort even if he pretended it was annoying. She was a vision in the pale night light, eyes growing with life as he reached up to brush his thumb across the small mole by her right eye. Here in this room, it was only them, no need for anyone else in their world.

His eyes were dark and deep, his gaze roving over her as if seeing her for the first time, dusting over her flushed cheeks, lingering on her bruised lips, wetting his lips at the sight of her heaving breasts. Tantalizingly slow, she sunk down onto him, swallowing him like a river swallows a stone. He cursed under his breath, twisting the sheets below him in his fists as his hips bucked up to her against his will.

“Language much Williame? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you cuss in my life.”

A low groan wrenched from his throat was her only answer as she ground into him, the vibrations rumbling throughout her body starting from where he was buried deep inside of her tight warmth. This was everything she wanted, everything she had desired since the moment she met her uptight lieutenant. For him to unravel, to lose the smothering decorum he covered himself in like a safety blanket and to just _feel_ , to give in to his desires and live a little for once in his life. Here underneath her, he did not need to worry about what to say or what to do; he didn’t need to handle every burden on his shoulders alone. She was here, and she didn’t plan to leave for a _long_ time.

She lifted her hips up, the drag of his withdrawal against her walls sending a pleasant shiver down her spine before she sank back onto him. A delicious moan was pressed into her skin where his lips hovered over her pulse, his breath sending tingles of anticipation straight to her core, curling her toes. Pushing him down to the bed, she raked her hands across his chest and down his abs, her nails marking his skin down the muscular v leading to where they joined. She was lost in the sensation swallowing her whole, holding onto the feel of his taut skin under her hands and the sound of his panting to stay afloat. With a hungry lick of her lips, she pulled him up, latching her lips to his.

She was speeding up now, hungry to see Will come undone around her as she tangled her hands in his soft hair. How many others had been here with him before? Who else could say they made him squirm underneath them, that they got to feel every part of him as their breaths mingled? The thought made her groan, content in knowing she was the only one who had made him feel this way if his shyness was anything to go by. All that permission and he still hesitated to touch her.

She wrapped her hands around his, showing him how to help her ride him, how to lift his hips to meet hers. She slipped her tongue in his mouth once more, sweeping through his mouth as the burning coals in her core reached a steady blaze. His pace was stuttering now, on the edge of a cliff as a fire burned behind him. She pulled his hands from her hips to her breasts as Will’s lips pulled from hers to bite along her jawline as he teetered across the line.

With a low groan sending her core tightening, he was cumming, Kym’s pace now hungry and animalistic as she fucked him through his orgasm. With a shift of her hips, he was buried deeper, hitting her cervix as he twitched inside of her. Then she was over the edge with him, engulfed in flames as they both dove under the water waiting for them at the bottom of their cliff. Hips snapping haphazardly, body trembling, he saw stars as his soul seemingly separated from his body, the feeling of her hot clit quivering around him as her knees squeezed him, tethering him to reality.

He came down from his high to find Kym sitting on his chest, removing the condom and tossing it in the trash before he kissed her slow and dizzy. A hum escaped her throat when they parted, lingering in the soft quiet before she laid her head over his heart. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and rubbing circles into her back as they drifted off to sleep.

“Mhm, we should probably talk about what just happened.”

“Shut up and cuddle me already William”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions in the comments. :) 
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacainth belong to Ephemerys and Sophism.
> 
> Read it here: https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1


End file.
